1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative lamp assembly, more particularly to a decorative lamp assembly which can provide a silhouetting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional decorative lamp assembly usually includes an illuminating lamp unit, a plurality of decorative accessories, and a cover member which generally covers the illuminating lamp unit.
However, the conventional decorative lamp assembly is static relative to the surrounding, thereby creating a dull and monotonous environment.